Anniversary
by Curious Rebel
Summary: Ben forgets something important, but Cillian doesn't. Cute Billian one-shot.


**Hey! So I'm new to this fandom - well, not really, but I've never written for it before - and I LOVE Ben and Cillian. So I wrote this, because it wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

Anniversary

* * *

{ Ben }

Working all day on a farm isn't as hard as it may sound. Especially, when you have someone like Cillian there to help you. And I can't forget little Todd brightening up my day. The two of them are my world. I can't imagine life without them, either of them. Although Cillian may seem rough and tough on the outside, he's soft and warm and sensitive on the inside. Kinda cliché, but it's what I love about him, always putting up a brave front, no matter what's going on behind closed doors. His Noise is often a maroon-y colour, but, if you're quick enough, you can catch flashes of other colours swirling around inside. I sigh, contentedly. I gaze round at the scenery for a moment before scooping up a dozing Todd carefully.

"Looks like it's nap time for someone."

I walk away from the farmhouse about half an hour later. After humming Todd to sleep, I begun to think that I hadn't seen Cillian for a few hours.

Cillian hums surprisingly a lot, especially when he thinks I can't hear him.

Oh, there he is, at it again, obliviously humming a chirpy tune. His Noise is a thing of peace and happiness.

"Cillian!" I shout, jumping out from behind the crops and successfully scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Ben!" He says, sounding irritated but with an underlying tone of happiness. His Noise swirls round and round, repeating my name over and over.

 **Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben….**

He smiles adoringly at me for a moment before rustling his Noise in an embarrassed and almost shy way.

I look closely at him,

"Cillian?"

"I just wanted to say," Here he stops for a moment to feel around in his jacket pocket, eventually pulling out a small box. He hands to me, a small blush dusting over his cheeks, "Happy Anniversary."

I stare at him for a moment. **Anniversary?** My Noise questions.

"Anniversary?" I say, this time out loud.

"Well, since it was five years ago today that we landed on New World…." He trails off, his pink cheeks going red.

 **Our anniversary!**

 **I forgot! How could I forget?**

Cillian smiles in a way that means he's saying he doesn't mind.

* * *

 _{ Ben }_

 _When we first landed on New World and discovered the Noise, it was chaos._

 _But later on in the day when people were starting to get used to it, starting to be able to read some of the things being sent about, things began to get awkward; families were destroyed, couples broke up, affairs and cheaters were uncovered, people stormed around town, true intentions were stripped bare._

 _But above all the rest, true feelings were uncovered. Which, initially, seemed like a problem to me and Cillian. Especially when Cillian's Noise revealed something that he probably didn't want it to, but there's no stopping Noise once it gets out._

 _Me and Cillian – a lifelong friend of mine – were attempting to put the front door to our farmhouse in the doorframe, and failing, miserably. Fields and fences and pens and animals would be tomorrow's work._

 _I scratch the back off my head, quizzically._

" _Maybe it needs to be smaller?" I question, when I realise the other man isn't exactly listening._

 _ **He looks so cute when he's confused. Why, why, why can't I tell him how I feel?**_

 _My mind reels and the first thing my treacherous Noise says is:_

 _ **You feel the same way?**_

 _Ever so gently, we put the door down, so that it's leaning against it's respective hole. We look at each other for the longest moment._

 _Then, ever so slightly, Cillian begins to lean forward, I lean too, hopeful about what this might mean._

 _Our lips lock together and I swear, it's the best moment of my life. Our Noise explodes and we better thank our lucky stars that we're so far from town here, or else everyone would know about this. And yet, because we're so far away, the moment is private and passionate and sends butterflies coursing through me._

 _We pull away, suddenly gasping for air. Cillian smiles, bashfully,_

" _I really like you."_

" _I really like you, too."_

 _And our Noise is saying the exact same thing._

* * *

I smile fondly at the memory, where had time gone?

Cillian smiles again, seeing the memory in my Noise. He leans forward and kisses me, deep and passionate. He breaks away moments later and gestures at the box in my hand. I open it, nerves pouring out of me, my Noise showing it clearly. I still can't help feeling annoyed that I forgot.

Inside the box is a necklace, a piece of wood attached to some string. Engraved delicately into the oak material is the following:

 _Ben,_

 _Happy 5 Year Anniversary_

 _I love you,_

 _Cillian._

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly,

"Thank you, Cillian. Happy Anniversary. I love you."

"I love you too."

And in that moment I knew, that no matter where we were, no matter whether we were alive or dead, we would never part. Not never again.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Review please! I enjoy hearing what you think. Did you spot the reference at the end? From The Ask and The Answer?** **I can't help but feel like - back on Old World - Ben and Cillian had an adventure like Todd and Viola's, only different circumstances.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **\- Cale xx**


End file.
